


Organic Detailing

by CharlottePrime (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Cleaning, Cupcake - Freeform, Eating, F/M, Food, Ice Cream, Kink, Masochism, PWP, Road Trip, Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CharlottePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mearing is getting a post-mission ride from Optimus after he's been freshly detailed. She wants to eat a cupcake. He is not amused... yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic Detailing

She closed the door a little too hard and plopped into the seat, putting her handbag in her lap. He imagined that if he were in robot mode, he would have winced.

“Thanks for the ride, Optimus,” Mearing chirped, reaching for a seatbelt. “I really don’t want those assholes overhearing the new data we’ve got from the detectors. They’ll sensationalize it.”

Optimus loosened the seatbelt carefully, allowing her to reach over and click it into place. Still too hard. “I agree that it is best we decide on a unified front before sharing this intelligence with our underlings and the media.”

“Mind if I eat something on the way? It’s a five hour drive back to D.C. and I’ve been running around like a chicken with its head cut off.”

Inwardly, he groaned. He shifted gears, trying to draw her eye to the shaft, freshly polished, sparkling in the light, to show what it would be impolite to tell. Still, human bodies were fragile things, far more dependent on a steady stream of fuel than his. How could he complain? “Please eat carefully. Sam and Carly have just detailed my interior.”

She made a face, lip curling up in disgust. “Oh. I never thought about that. I’ll wait.”

“It is is unhealthy for humans to go five hours without sustenance. Do you have something that can be eaten neatly?” He drove off, pulling onto the highway.

“No, not really. But I packed napkins and wet wipes.”

He considered. “Please be careful.”

She reached into the green designer handbag in her lap, shifting her weight deeper into his seat. “Thanks. I really want to eat this while it’s fresh…” She pulled out something in one hand, delicately wrapped in plastic. It was cylindrical and serrated, yellow, with a brown top that puffed out and spilled over the sides. He could feel his brakes tensing a little at the thought of it winding up on his dash…

“Is that a cupcake?”

“Yes. And it’s my grandmother’s secret recipe, passed down the generations to my nephew. Says baking sucks and he’ll never do it again, unless maybe I like it.” She began unwrapping the plastic with tiny, even nails. Seeing a slow vehicle ahead, Optimus pulled out into the passing lane, trying to avoid any sudden jolts that might send food flying into his freshly cleaned cabin.

“Chocolate frosting.” He noted.

“I’m not going to spill it, Pr-“ she started.

Suddenly a little green truck pulled out into the passing lane, going much slower than Optimus. Even as the thought of a spill played out on his mind, he slammed on the brakes, trying to pre-empt the image of humans injured that followed his initial fear. Mearing cried out, chest crushing into his seatbelt, the cupcake flying out of her hands and landing on his windshield with a sickening splat.

Finally under control, Optimus laid on his horn. A tiny hand with lime green nails stuck itself out of the smaller truck, middle finger raised, before speeding off.

“Director Mearing… Are you all right?”

“Damn it, the cupcake!” She growled.

“The cupcake is ruined, are you-“

Her hands flew to the seatbelt latch, ramming it, and she launched herself out of the seat, hands slapping onto his dash, nails digging in. He started to protest, but then she threw her face forward, so close he could feel her breath on his windshield. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. It took all his will not to hit his brakes again. Something soft and wet touched the glass, wiping the sticky frosting away.

He stammered for a second before shouting, “What in the Pit are you doing?”

She sat back down. “Kid can’t mix frosting, and that was the best part. Whose idea was it to wash your windows with vinegar?”

“Mine. Human children tend to explore the world with their mouths. I would not want to endanger a child by cleaning my cabin with toxins.”

She chuckled. “I should probably get out those wet wipes and clean up your window then.”

He set his cruise control. “If you like.”


End file.
